dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shulk vs Link
Shulk vs Link is Peep4Life's two hundred and twenty-ninth DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 4! Xenoblade Chronicles vs Legend of Zelda! Link encounters a mysterious combatant on the outskirts of Death Mountain. But does the Hyrule Warrior walk away alive? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight An oncoming wave of Armos made their presence known, making Link draw his weapon. He quickly parried their first attack, cutting down two of the attackers before sliding past another and firing a bomb into the middle of some more. The group were blown apart mostly, but Link noticed someone watching in the background. He quickly turned back to focus on the Armos, which he was able to cut down with no difficulty. He then turned to take another look at the mysterious spectator. He certainly didn't help Link, so why should he be so decent to him? Link marched over, wielding the master sword. Shulk turned around just in time, raising the Monado. The pair clashed blades, before Shulk swiftly pushed him away. "Wait, just who are you?" Shulk asked. Without an answer, Link swung again and Shulk knew he was going to have to fight off this silent opponent. "Prepare yourself for the Monado's power!" Here we go! Not interested in finding out the extent of Shulk's power, Link backed up and began laying down fire with his bow. Many arrows came Shulk's way but he dealt with them comfortably, smashing them aside. Shulk then came forwards, leaping and attempting a Back Slash. Link quickly raised his sword to block, knocking Shulk to the floor momentarily. Link then armed a bomb, throwing it at Shulk. But Link's plan was transparent, and Shulk blocked the bomb with just enough force to drop it at Link's feet. The Hyrule hero tried to evade, but his own explosion quickly enveloped him. Shulk then scored several slashes on him, before knocking him into the air. "Air Slash!" he cried, seeing Link off and into the air. Link fought to regain composure, grabbing his shield and using it to block Shulk. Link then stuck out a leg, kicking Shulk in the abdomen. The pair landed on the floor but Link was the one on the front foot. He leapt at Shulk, who quickly received a vision of the incoming attack. "I see it." Shulk confirmed, striking once to block Link, and then again to blast him into a wall. "Buster!" Shulk declared, activating the art. He then made his way towards Link, who picked himself back up, quickly initiating a Spin Attack. Shulk's blade powered against Link's, cancelling the Hyrule hero's offence. Shulk then grabbed Link by the tunic and hit several knee strikes into the chest. Link hunched over, but discreetly armed a bomb. He dropped it, and Link heard the sound of hissing as the bomb. Shulk looked down. "Not good!" as the pair jumped away from the armed bomb, Link's Hookshot reached out and seized Shulk by the ankle. It then dragged him within the radius and Link capitalised by delivering several jabbing strikes from below. He then used his Hookshot to pull himself above Shulk, firing an arrow down into his shoulder to pin him on the ground. Link then armed his arrows with bombs and fired a trio of them down at the trapped Shulk. The explosions made their mark, but Shulk was still alive. Link knew this, landing several feet away and arming his bow once more. Link took aim for the heart of Shulk but once again, the Monado foretold the attack and allowed Shulk ample time to avoid it. Shulk was then able to use the Monado to smash a lump of debris at Link. The Master Sword smashed the debris apart, but it had only been a feint for Shulk's intended Back Slash. Shulk scored the shot from behind, and then was able to slash Link in the spine several times before the Hyrulian was able to counter with his Spin Attack. The attack forced Shulk to take a step back and cycle through his Monado Arts again. "Smash!" he said, before instantly looking to put the art to use. Link couldn't tell what the new symbol on Shulk's blade meant, but he did know he was happy to camp behind the shield for the time being. Shulk grew more and more frustrated. His cleaves and strikes were all blocked off by the unmoved Hylian Shield. Link carried on scurrying backwards, until he noticed a platform overhead. He reached out with his Hookshot and grabbed the higher ground. He quickly brought his legs up to protect them from Shulk's attempt at Air Slash. Link didn't have a lot of time to prepare, so used the Hookshot to grab a nearby barrel and hurl it at the pursuing Shulk. Success. The item bounced right off Shulk's face, stunning him enough for Link to stab through his stomach and send him falling to the lower ground. Link turned to walk away, sheathing his sword. But he quickly turned around as Shulk reemerged. "You're not out of this yet." Shulk promised, slashing down at Link. Link blocked again with his shield, he then combined a bomb with his boomerang and tossed it at Shulk, who dodged. Shulk then grabbed Link by the arm and delivered a deep cut to the Hyrulian's shoulder. But the bomberang circled back around and caught Shulk in the back, breaking his groove. Link then stabbed his blade deep into Shulk's chest. As Shulk began to tumble to the lower floor, Link shot out with the Hookshot, grabbing Shulk's throat and snapping the neck. The Monado Wielder's lifeless corpse slumped to the floor as Link's quest continued. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Link!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Xenoblade vs Zelda Themed Dbx Fights